Karaoke Night
by whispered touches
Summary: It's Spring Break, and Percy gets bored. He invites everyone, and his true love shows up. What could possibly go wrong when demigods sing karaoke? I wonder...
1. I Think I Love My Best Friend

**My second fic! Kinda pointless, oh well. Some of these are songs I've heard other people use for their fics, and I just agree with them, I'm just making the story better. Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or any of the songs I put in. P.S: Written in Percy's POV.**

* * *

There I was, sitting on the couch, watching TV, feeling totally bored. It was Spring Break, and I had absolutely nothing to do. All of my friends were either at camp or at home, and no one lived close to New York. My mom had suggested I invite some people over, but I was still contemplating it. Annabeth and I had patched things up after her leaving me on Half-Blood Hill a few weeks ago, but I still felt akward around her. I couldn't put my finger on it. Grover was somewhere, I wasn't sure where, and no one had seen him for a while now. Of course Thalia was off being a Hunter, Nico was probably hanging out with dead people, and Clarrise hated my guts. I guess there was Silena and Beckendorf, but a Daughter of Aphrodite was always a danger to have around. Hannah Montana somehow found its way onto the TV screen, and I decided I'd call everyone. Or Iris-Message, rather.

I grabbed some drachmas and went into the bathroom. In the end I decided to try Thalia first, cause I was 99.99% sure she couldn't come. "O Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering. Thalia, Hunter of Artemis." In a moment, there she was, punk clothing in all, in a forest that seemed slightly familiar. She noticed me and smiled. "Hey, Percy. What's up?"

I smiled back. "Not much. It's Spring Break, and I was wondering if you could maybe get some time off and come over."

Her smile broadened. "That sounds great! Who else is coming?"

"Well, I'm gonna try and get to Grover, Nico, Clarrise, Beckendorf, Silena, and Annabeth. I was pretty shocked that you could come, to be honest."

"We've been doing good lately," she said. "All the monsters in our area have been hunted down, so we're getting to relax for Spring Break."

"Oh," I said. "That's cool. See you at my place at 3:00 tomorrow? It's on East 104th and First. See ya!"

"Bye!" Thalia said as I cut the connection.

Who to contact next? Clarrise? Grover? Grover. I grabbed another drachma and made my offering again. We talked a little bit. He said he'd been in Central Park spreading the word about Pan, and was only about half-successful. In the end he said he'd come, and I wished him good luck as I waved through the mist.

I kept Iris-Messaging until I only had one person left to invite: Annabeth. I wasn't even sure if I wanted to. During normal circumstances, I wouldn't have hesitated. Now, there was something holding me back, and I wasn't sure what it was.

_You love her! _A voice in my head said.

_Shut up! _I told it, though somewhere in the back of my mind, I think it could've been right. No, it _was _right. I was in love with Annabeth Chase. I finally admitted it to myself. I guessed that at about then Grover's head was filled with my emotions because of our empathy link.

Time to invite the girl I loved - my best friend - to spend a day hanging out.

* * *

**So, umm, that was the first chapter. Until I get a review I won't continue. **


	2. We Pick Our Songs

**So, Chapter 2 is going up! Here it is! Thanks to all my reviewers whose names I'm too lazy to look up! =)**

* * *

I took my second-to-last drachma and tossed it into the rainbow in the bathroom. "O Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering. Annabeth Chase, San Fransisco." My heart was racing. I knew I loved her, but she still loved Luke. I probably only had the tiniest hope with her. Suddenly I heard a loud, "SEAWEED BRAIN!" I must've been deep in thought. I shook myself out of my mind and looked at Annabeth through the Iris-Message. She was as beautiful as ever, and her gray eyes seemed nearly silver. Her hair was in its usual ponytail, and she was wearing a green-gray T-shirt with jeans. I smiled. "Hey, sorry I was thinking."

She smiled back. "You? Thinking? That's something you don't see every day."

I rubbed the back of my neck. "Yeah, well... Anyways, I was wondering, are you doing anything tomorrow? I'm having a party."

She considered it for a moment. Then her smile broadened. I wondered what made her so darn happy. "I'd love to come. Who else is gonna be there?"

I told her everyone, and she was pretty shocked but happy that Thalia got some time off. "So, I'll see you tomorrow at 3:00?"

"Sure, Seaweed Brain. See ya then." And she cut the connection. I was feeling pretty good about myself, so I decided to go for a walk and get a pretzel. I walked out of my apartment and down the street to the nearest cart. As I was walking back, I heard a sound that chilled my blood - a low growl, like the engine of a giant motorcycle.

A huge hellhound - bigger than Mrs. O'Leary - was standing right behind me. I dropped my pretzel, spun around and uncapped Riptide. The sword was comforting, but the hellhound was still the biggest I'd ever seen. I wasn't entirely sure if I could take it.

Luckily for me, it was still a dog. It smelled the pretzel I'd dropped, and while it was distracted I cut it swiftly across its paw and it vaporized. I walked back to my apartment a little shaky.

About 20 mintues later I headed to the store to get some supplies for the party. I got food, drinks, balloons, blah blah blah. When I got home I realized it was dinner time. I made myself some Ramen Noodles **(A/N: My best friend is crazy for Ramen, I had to put that in there) **and watched TV until I got tired and went to bed. I set my alarm for 10:00 tomorrow so I could get ready for the party.

Everything was set up. The music was out, the food was in the kitchen, and the balloons were tied to various places in the living room.

The first person to get there was Thalia, which wasn't surprising seeing as I'd invited her first. "Hey Percy. Good to actually see you again."

I smiled. "You too, Thalia. How's immortality treating you?"

She did the same. "Oh, nothing new, just not aging. You know, the usual."

Just as I was about to close the door, Grover rushed up. "Hey, G-Man! Good to see you!"

"Perrrcy!" he bleated. "I missed you!" And he gave me a big goat hug.

It wasn't long before Clarrise showed up, followed by Silena and Beckendorf. She greeted me with a punch in the gut and a "Punk." She must be in a good mood.

Knowing Nico, he'd come alone, or melt our of the walls or something. And that's just what he did. As soon as I closed the door I saw Nico tumbling out of a wall in the living room. He looked a bit dazed. "Whoa! Watch it there, cuz." I caught him just before he smashed face-first into the TV.

Annabeth showed up las, of course, seeing how she came all the way from California. Butterflies started forming in my stomach as I greeted her inside. I could've sworn China could hear my heart beating.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain," she said with a smile. "Good to see you again."

"You too. Now that you're here, we can get the party started!"

There was just one problem: I had absolutely no clue what we were going to do. For a while we just sat there, spitballing ideas. Of course, Annabeth came up with an idea. "We could sing karaoke. I saw that karaoke machine, Percy, don't give me that look." I was giving her my, _Why in the name of Zeus did you have to bring that up, _look. I think she was just mentioning it to annoy me, but I didn't really mind. She was cute when she was annoying - Whoa, did I just think that? Oh, Silena's here, it's Aphrodite's magic. "Fine. Nico, come help me bring it out here."

He followed me into the closet, and lifted it up. It was pretty heavy. "So, you like Annabeth now?" he whispered. "Is it that obvious?" He nodded. I blushed. "I saw the way you were looking at Thalia," I told him. He blushed darker than me, which was surprising becuase he was so pale. "I don't like her." I raised an eyebrow. "Okay, whatever you say."

hen we got back into the living room, everyone was already discussing which song they were going to sing. Apparently, Annabeth was singing I'd Lieby Taylor Swift, Thalia was singing So What by Pink, Clarrise was singing Headstrong by Trapt, Grover was singing What I've Done by Linkin Park, Silena was singing Womanizer by Britney Spears, and Beckendorf was singing Candle by The White Tie Affair. Nico decided on Gives You Hell (He was replacing every 'hell' with 'Hades'). I decided I was going to sing As Lovers Go by Dashboard Confessional.

"So," Nico asked. "Who's going first?"

* * *

**HA! Cliffie, more or less. Well, kinda. Again, reviews before I continue. This time, there must be 2! I am evil! No, not really. Muahahahahahahahahaha! =P**


	3. I Make a Confession

**

* * *

**

Yeah... Here's chapter 3. I won't be updating for a couple of days, so I'll try to make this chapter kinda long for you guys, though it might be hard... I'll see what I can do. =P

* * *

We all looked at him. He paled a little(if that was even possible). "What? Why are you looking at me?"

Thalia snickered. "You suggested it, why don't you go first, Ghost Boy?"

"Umm...Uh-I..." he stammered. "Why does it have to be me?" Annabeth raised an eyebrow at him. "You seemed pretty eager to get started. Now go, or no one goes." Just then, our home phone rang. I groaned, and ran to get it. When I got back everyone was waiting. Annabeth looked at me expectantly. "Paul said he needs me to meet him at Central Park. He wouldn'y say why, but he wants Annabeth to come with." I spoke to everybody, so it wasn't so akward.

"Alright, Seaweed Brain, let's go." I led her out the door. Just before I locked it, I said, "Nico can wait until we get back. Just...turn on music and, talk or something. Just don't break anything." And I closed the door.

When we got to Central Park ten minutes later, Paul was there with my mom, and they were walking along in the evening light. I guess Apollo was in a rush or something. Actually, by the time we got to them, the moon was more than halfway up. Just as we approached, Paul got down on one knee and pulled at a ring. "Sally, will you marry me?" I smiled, and so did Annabeth. I had told her what Paul had said at my birthday. My mom started tearing up, saying, "Yes, yes, yes! Of course I will!" She kissed him, and we looked away. It just wasn't exactly comfortable watching your mom make out. My mother turned to me. "You knew about this, didn't you?" I shrugged. "Maybe a little. He told me on my birthday." She pulled me into a bone-crushing hug. Just then reminded me of when I came back from Ogygia, and Annabeth had given me a hug that got this close to cracking my ribs. I gave a contented sigh on the inside of the memory.

When the adults walked away, I was pulled back into reality. Annabeth was watching them go, her hair blowing in the breeze just ever so slightly. I suddenly wondered why Paul had asked me to bring her. "C'mon," I said. "Let's take a walk." She gave me a look. "Shouldn't we be getting back to the party? Nico has a performance waiting."

"He'll be fine, he could just summon the dead or something. Besides, I... I want to talk to you." My heart started going twenty miles an hour about what I was about to do. I knew she would never love me, but if I died this summer, I thought maybe she should know. We started walking through a little garden.

"So," she said. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

I stopped in front a fountain and sat down. "Annabeth..." I started. My anxiety made the water swirl a little bit. "I... I know we've been through a lot together, and..." As I felt my heart rate pick up, the water sloshed more violently. She looked depressed. "I know what you're going to say."

_What? There's no way she would feel the same. I hoped she didn't mean... No... _"You think things have been too tense, and with your prophecy-" I stopped her.

"No. That's not it." I took a deep breath. "I might be going crazy, but I think... I think... I'm... In love-" It was her turn to interrupt me.

"With Rachel?" she asked harshly. "Is that it?"

"No! Annabeth, please, stop jumping to conclusions!" She got mad, then. "Oh, jumping to conclusions, am I? Maybe I should just go home, then, and you can be happy with Rachel!" I grabbed her wrist as she stood up to leave. "No. Please. Hear me out. I'm begging you." She still looked furious, but she sat back down. "Just get on with it, Seaweed Brain."

My mind was suddenly filled with all my favorite memories of her; the first time I saw her, on the Big House porch after I fought the Minotaur; When I danced with her on Olympus; when she kissed me on Mount St. Helens. "I think I'm in love...with...you." She looked shocked, relieved, and ecstatic all at the same time. I continued, "I thought...maybe you should know if I...if I die this summer. I understand if you...you know." I was sure she did know. But her look didn't change. Then she whispered, right in my ear, "I love you too, Seaweed Brain. I've realized I can't live in the past." Then she kissed me, long and hard, so hard in fact that we fell backwards into the fountain. Then I realized: I was kissing back. I was kissing the love of my life, the girl of my dreams, my world, my everything. I was kissing my Annabeth.

"Think we should go back now?" I asked. She smirked. "Fine, but I think I need to change the words in my song a bit." I stared at her, bewildered. "What?" I'd never heard that song in my life, and I didn't know the lyrics.

"Nevermind, you'll see." And we walked back to my apartment, hand in hand, my heart soaring so high Aphrodite could probably catch it.

* * *

**Well, how was it? Too mushy? 3 reviews, please! =P**


	4. Nico Gives Us Hades

**Here comes Chapter 4! Thanks to everybody who is reviewing! On your mark, get set, READ!  
Disclaimer: Really? Are you serious? I'm not saying it, 'cause I know you know. =p**

* * *

When we got back to my apartment, Nico was nowhere to be seen. Everybody else was lounging around in the living room. On our walk back Annabeth and I had discussed whether or not we were going to tell everybody about "us," and we had decided they could figure it out on their own. So when we walked in holding hands, surprisingly nobody seemed to notice. They were talking about who was going to go first.

"Well, now that Dead Boy's gone, who's gonna take his place?" Clarrise was saying. "And if any of you runts tell me to go first, you'll wake up in South America with a _very _big headache."

I stepped in before things got ugly. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. What happened to Nico?" Thalia told me that while we were all hounding him he melted into the wall of the bathroom and locked the door. I sighed. "I'll take care of it." I walked over to the bathroom door and concentrated on the water in the pipes. Soon a heard a big _ker-sploosh_ and I knew my deed was done. Just as I walked back into the living room, Nico came through the wall, sopping wet. He blew a spout of water. "What'd ya do that for?"

I smirked. "It was the only way to get you out." He rolled his eyes and pushed past me to sit next to Thalia who he "didn't" have a crush on.

Annabeth spoke up. "I need to do something with the lyrics to my song. Silena, Thalia, will you guys help me?" and she winked at them. The three ran over to the other side of the room to talk in private. See Annabeth? I'm not too big of a Seaweed Brain to figure out what that wink meant. Just then, Grover, Nico and Beckendorf pulled me into my room. Clarrise just sat on the couch, snacking on potato chips.

"So," Beckendorf said, once the door was safely closed, "what did Paul want with you?"

I told them how my mother's boyfriend had finally proposed to her. None of them were freaking out, but hey, we were guys. We don't freak out about weddings. But they did say to tell my mom congratulations. I didn't tell them about my talk with Annabeth, because of our decision not to tell them. Of course, Grover probably knew with our empathy link and all, but luckily he wasn't saying anything. He just winked at me when Nico and Beckendorf weren't looking.

"Nothing else happened?" Nico inquired. "Didn't figure out why Paul wanted you to bring Annabeth?"

I shook my head, although I was pretty sure I did know. Paul and my mom had probably set up the walk, hoping to get me and Annabeth thinking about our feelings for each other. We headed back out into the living room.

Annabeth's POV  
I pulled Silena and Thalia over to the karaoke machine. I knew they wanted to know what Paul had wanted with me. Plus, I really _was _going to tamper with the lyrics for I'd Lie a little bit. Thalia was the one who broke the silence while I was working on the lyrics. "So, why did Paul want Percy?" I told them how he had proposed to Ms. Jackson.

Silena looked like she was going to burst from excitement. "Do you know why he wanted you along?"

I shook my head. I did know, and it was about getting me and Percy together. I was just keeping our promise.

I finished fidgeting with the machine and headed back to the main part of the room just as Percy and the boys came in.

Percy's POV  
"So, Nico," I said. "You ready?"

He gulped. "Do I have to?" We all nodded. "Fine." He started the music.

"I wake up every evening,  
With a big smile on my face, and it never feels out of place.  
And you're still probably working  
At a nine-to-five pace,  
I wonder how bad that tastes

When you see my face hope it gives you Hades, hope it gives you Hades  
When you walk my way hope it gives you Hades, hope it gives you Hades

Now where's your picket fence, love?  
And where's that shiny car? And did it ever get you far?  
You never seem so tense, love.  
I never seen you fall so hard, and do you know where you are?

And truth be told I miss you  
And truth be told I'm lying

When you see my face hope it gives you Hades, hope it gives you Hades  
When you walk my way hope it gives you Hades, hope it gives you Hades  
And when you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool, you're just as well hope it gives you Hades  
Hope it gives you Hades

Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself:  
'Where'd it all go wrong?'  
But the list goes on and on

And truth be told I miss you  
And truth be told I'm lying

When you see my face hope it gives you Hades, hope it gives you Hades  
When you walk my way hope it gives you Hades, hope it gives you Hades  
And when you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool, you're just as well hope it gives you Hades

Now you'll never see  
What you've done to me  
You can take back your memories they're no good to me  
And here's all your lies, you can look me in the eyes  
With that sad, sad look that you wear so well

When you see my face hope it gives you Hades, hope it gives you Hades  
When you walk my way hope it gives you Hades, hope it gives you Hades  
And when you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool, you're just as well hope it gives you Hades

When you see my face hope it gives you Hades, hope it gives you Hades  
When you walk my way hope it gives you Hades, hope it gives you Hades  
When you hear this song and you sing along will you never tell  
Well you're the fool you're just as well hope it gives you Hades  
When you hear this song I hope that it will give you Hades  
You can sing along but I hope that it puts you through Hades."

We all stared at him, stunned. Grover was the first to speak up. "...Wow, Nico. You were..."

"Bad?" he guessed.

"No," Grover said. "You were great."

The rest of us nodded in agreement. When it seemed Thalia was nodded the most furiously and smiling, Nico blushed. He came and sat down next to me. "Nico, you choose who goes next, other than Annabeth and me." He raised an eyebrow. "Hey, my house, my rules." We had a plan set up.

"Fine. Um..." and he pointed at -

* * *

**HAHAHA! Real cliffie this time. So, I won't ask for a lot of reviews, but I'm saying I need review_s,_ as in more than one. So, umm, yeah. And I won't update more than once per day, except for maybe this weekend.**

**PS: To people who want more from me, I'm gonna start writing a couple other fics. One's gonna be called Annabeth's Birthday; trust me, it's gonna be A LOT better than it sounds - and another one that I can't remember what my idea was today... Darn... But, yeah.**


	5. Who Knew She Was Still a Rockstar?

**I'm baaaaack! Yeah, I know, it's been a day, so what? It's early, I'm bored, I'm gonna put a new chapter or two in here! Now get on with reading!  
Disclaimer: I own no characters or songs of this fanfic. But you already knew that!**

* * *

"Thalia." Nico pointed at her. "You're up."

But Thalia wasn't as much of a wimp as Nico. She just stood up and went over to the karaoke machine. I'd heard Thalia sing before, but never this song. She was pretty good. I couldn't wait to hear her sing P!nk. She started the music.

"Na na na na na na na, na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na, na na na na na na  
I guess I just lost my husband, I don't know where he went  
So I'm gonna drink my money, I'm not gonna pay his rent  
I got a brand new attitude, and I'm gonna wear it tonight  
I wanna get in trouble, I wanna start a fight  
Na na na na na na na, I wanna start a fight  
Na na na na na na na, I WANNA START A FIGHT!

So, so what?  
I'm still a rockstar, I got my rock moves, and I don't need you  
And guess what?  
I'm having more fun, and now that we're done,  
I'm gonna show you tonight,  
I'm alright,  
I'm just fine,  
And you're a tool so, so what?  
I am a rockstar, I got my rock moves, and I don't want you tonight.  
Uh, check my flow, uh

The waiter just took my table and gave it to Jessica Simps  
I guess I'll go sit with tomboy, least he'll know how to hit  
One of the songs on the radio said somebody's gonna die  
I wanna get in trouble, my ex'll start a fight  
Na na na na na na na, he's gonna start a fight  
Na na na na na na na, WE'RE ALL GONNA GET IN A FIGHT!

So, so what?  
I'm still a rockstar, I got my rock moves, and I don't need you  
And guess what?  
I'm having more fun, and now that we're done,  
I'm gonna show you tonight,  
I'm alright,  
I'm just fine,  
And you're a tool so, so what?  
I am a rockstar, I got my rock moves, and I don't want you tonight.

You weren't there, you never were  
You want it all, but that's not fair  
I gave you a life, I gave my all  
You weren't there, you left me first

So, so what?  
I'm still a rockstar, I got my rock moves, and I don't need you  
And guess what?  
I'm having more fun, and now that we're done,  
I'm gonna show you tonight,  
I'm alright,  
I'm just fine,  
And you're a tool so, so what?  
I am a rockstar, I got my rock moves, and I don't want you tonight.  
No, no  
No, no, oh  
I don't want you tonight  
You weren't there  
I'm gonna show you tonight,  
I'm alright,  
I'm just fine,  
And you're a tool so, so what?  
I am a rockstar, I got my rock moves, and I don't want you tonight.

Whooooo hooo,  
Bud duh duh da da."

Again, we stared. I knew Thalia could sing, but apparently P!nk was her calling. She sat back down.

"You did good," Clarrise said. "For a Hunter."

Now _that _set Thalia off. One thing I learned during that night in the woods by Westover Hall: Never, ever insult a Hunter. It took me, Annabeth and Silena to hold her back from slitting Clarrise's throat. Annabeth finally got her to calm down. Of course she would, she's known her for eight years or whatever.

"So," Thalia said, once she wasn't ready to maul Clarrise. "How was I?"

Nico answered right away becuase he "doesn't" have a crush on her. "You were amazing! I didn't know you could sing that well!" We all nodded our heads in agreement.

She blushed a little bit. "Um...thanks, I guess."

"So who're you going to pick, Thalia?" I asked.

She glanced evilly at Clarrise. "Payback time."

* * *

**Yeah, it was kinda short, but my head is running low on creative juices right now. Don't worry, it gets better. R&R! =p**


	6. Lots of Crushes Going Around

**So, here's Chapter 6! Thanks to everyone who added me to their favortie author, favorite story, ect. lists! And thanks to everyone who reviewed! See you at the bottom! :P  
Disclaimer: Of course I don't own PJO!**

* * *

Clarrise looked like she'd been expecting it. "Fine, but on one condition: I get to change my song to Crushcrushcrush by Paramore. And if you don't agree, I pound you face in and leave."

Nobody spoke for a few seconds until I said, "Sure, whatever."

She walked up to the front of the room. So far, no one had noticed that Annabeth and I had been holding hands the entire time. I was sure someone would sooner or later, though. Clarrise started the music.

"I got a lot to say to you  
Yeah, I got a lot to say  
I noticed your eyes are always glued to me  
Keeping them here and it makes no sense at all

They taped over your mouth, scribbled out the truth with their lies  
Your little spies  
They taped over your mouth, scribbled out the truth with their lies  
Your little spies

Crush...  
Crush...  
Crush  
Crush, crush

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one two of is us counting on  
That never happens, I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than...  
This.

If you wanna play it like a game  
Come on, come on let's play  
'Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending  
Than have to forget you for one whole minute

They taped over your mouth, scribbled out the truth with their lies  
Your little spies  
They taped over your mouth, scribbled out the truth with their lies  
Your little spies

Crush...  
Crush...  
Crush  
Crush, crush

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one two of is us counting on  
That never happens, I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than...  
This now.

Rock and roll baby, don't you know  
That we're all alone now, I need something to sing about  
Rock and roll honey, don't you know baby  
We're all alone now, I need something to sing about  
Rock and roll honey, don't you know baby  
We're all alone now, give me something to sing about

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one two of is us counting on  
That never happens, I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than, no oh  
Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one two of us is counting on  
That never happens, I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than  
More than this."

This time, we were staring at her a little more akwardly. She was...okay, if I wanted to be nice. She glared at us. "What are you punks looking at?" We all looked away simutaneously. It looked like it was rehearsed, or somebody was controlling what we do by typing it up on some website. I looked back at her as she sat down and said, "Well, there are three people left to pick. Who's it gonna be: Grover, Beckendorf or Silena?"

Clarrise smirked. "That;s an easy one. Silena, you're up next."

The daughter of Aphrodite bounded up happily and gave Clarrise a hug. They's become fast friends when Silena gave her advice about Chris Rodriguez, her first boyrfriend. We rescued him from the Labyrinth last summer.

She got up right away and started the music of Britney Spears. _Ugh, _I thought. Here we go...

* * *

**I was gonna do a cliffie, but the chapter seemed too short. I know that last part kind of copied TLO a little bit, but it gets better, of course. Just wait until Percy and Annabeth get their turns. I have a plan... R&R! =P**


	7. Silena Starts a Circus In My Living Room

**Hi, everybody! I'm back again! I got a lot of requests asking me to update, so here I am! Good news: it'll either be finished tonight or tomorrow! If not then, then Monday at the latest! So, yay! See you at the bottom! =P  
Disclaimer: No, I don't.**

* * *

Silena bounded up happily to the front of the room. She picked out her song and started to sing, in a horrible tone I might add, Britney Spears. Ugh.

"There's only two types of people in the world  
The ones that entertain, and the ones that observe  
Well baby I'm a put-on-a-show kind of girl  
Don't like the backseat; gotta be first

I'm like the ringleader, I call the shots  
I'm like a firecracker, I make it hot  
When I put on a show

I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins  
Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break  
I'm like a performer and the dance floor is my stage  
Better be ready I'll bet you feel the same

All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus  
When I crack that whip everybody gonna trip just like a circus  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do  
Everybody let go we can make a dance floor just like a circus

There's only two types of guys out there  
Ones that can hang with me, and the ones that are scared  
Well baby I hope that you came prepared  
I run a tight ship, so beware

I'm like the ringleader, I call the shots  
I'm like a firecracker, I make it hot  
When I put on a show

I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins  
Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break  
I'm like a performer and the dance floor is my stage  
Better be ready I'll bet you feel the same

All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus  
When I crack that whip everybody gonna trip just like a circus  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do  
Everybody let go we can make a dance floor just like a circus

Let's go.  
Lemme see what you can do.  
I'm running this... like, like, like a circus.  
Yeah. Like a what?...like, like, like a circus.

All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus  
When I crack that whip everybody gonna trip just like a circus  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do  
Everybody let go we can make a dance floor just like a circus

All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus  
When I crack that whip everybody gonna trip just like a circus  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do  
Everybody let go we can make a dance floor just like a circus."

This time, we were all shifting around uncomfortably. She was _really _bad. And I mean, _really _bad. Of course Beckendorf, being the good boyfriend that he is, was a total suck-up. "You were great! You sounded exactly like Britney Spears!" Although I could hear the false tone in his voice. Silena, though, was not the sharpest knife in the drawer, if you know what I mean. She ran and gave the son of Hephaestus a big hug. Aphrodite was proabably squeeling even more. First my mom and Paul, then me and Annabeth, and now this...And Silena was her daughter. Wow. I mean, they had already been together, but you know what I mean.

"Okay," Silena said, sitting on Beckendorf's lap. "It's your turn, Charlie." If she hadn't been his girlfriend, he proabably would've winced. Nobody called him by his first name. He was a bit too bulky.

"Whatver you say," he said, staring at Silena. They held each other's gaze for a few moments, then she hopped off his lap and onto the couch. My heart was pounding and my stomach started tying itself up in knots. Our plan was discreet, and it was almost my turn to sing. I loved Dashboard Confessional and the song, but Beckendorf and Grover had to go next. I didn't even know if I could sing. It's not like I sung in the shower or anything.

Beckendorf's music brought me back to Earth. Here we go again. _Two more people, _a voice in my head said.

* * *

**Well, there it is. Nothing new, but can Percy sing? Psh. I'm not telling you. Although you're not gonna be surprised... R&R! =P**


	8. He Needs a Candle in the Forges

**Here I am again! One little note: STOP SENDING ME SO MANY REVIEWS! Jeez, I checked my e-mail and I had 28 reviews or something like that! Cool your jets! Anyway, here it is! See you at the bottom! =P  
Disclaimer: No, I don't...**

* * *

Beckendorf sighed and heaved himself off of the couch. He could hide his disappointment from Silena, but not from the rest of us. Beckendorf really was a good boyfriend, I could tell he just came for Silena. Of course, I knew him pretty well, but he'd rather be in the forges. He turned on the music.

"I took a ride on a February morning,  
Just getting over it and dealing the mourning,  
I started thinking out loud:  
'I'm so sick and tired of being sick and tired'  
My baby's flying off the edge of the road  
She's saying, 'I'm so sorry about that note'  
That left me all alone  
But I'm so sick and tired of being sick and tired

Somebody turn the lights on  
Somebody tell me what's wrong  
I'd be lying if I told you:  
'Losing you is something I could handle'  
Somebody turn the lights on  
Somebody tell me how long  
All this darkness will surround you  
'Cause I'm burning for you, burning like a candle

Seven days since I've seen your face  
Seven nights I've laid to waste  
I'm burning out now  
I'm sick and tired of being sick and tired  
I know we're hanging at the end of the rope  
We've flown too high, make a swarm too low  
I heard a screaming out loud,  
I heard a screaming out loud

Somebody turn the lights on  
Somebody tell me what's wrong  
I'd be lying if I told you:  
'Losing you is something I could handle'  
Somebody turn the lights on  
Somebody tell me how long  
All this darkness will surround you  
'Cause I'm burning for you, burning like a candle

Think,  
All of the things that you say  
What are the things that you mean?  
What are the things that you say, say, say to me  
'Cause you're a tragedy,  
A queen for his majesty  
All these plans for me  
Your kingdom is crumbling  
You're a tragedy,  
A queen for his majesty  
All these plans for me  
Your kingdom is crumbling

Somebody turn the lights on  
Somebody tell me what's wrong  
I'd be lying if I told you:  
'Losing you is something I could handle'  
Somebody turn the lights on  
Somebody tell me how long  
All this darkness will surround you  
'Cause I'm burning for you, burning like a candle

Burning for you, burning like a candle  
Burning for you, burning like a candle."

Silena started applauding, and she stood up and gave Beckendorf a big hug while we just sat there. I locked eyes with Annabeth. She decided to sit on the other side of the couch. I could tell she was as nervous as I was. _Just Grover, _I thought. Then I have to sing. Oh gods. I was going to make a fool out of myself. I thought about how Beckendorf did. He wasn't horrible, but he wasn't awesome. He was...normal, I guess. I could only hope I could do that good.

I looked at Grover. "All right, G-Man. You're up." He gulped, and I saw his eyes go a little slit-pupiled - goat style. He was shaking a little bit, too. He tentatively stood up and walked over to the karaoke machine.

* * *

**Loved it? Hated it? You really don't have to tell me. But I guess you could...What the heck? R&R! =P**


	9. What Grover's Done

**Here I am AGAIN. I'm trying to update quick, quick, quick for you guys! Yay me! Just a few more chapters! I should seriousy be done today! I hope... I have homework. *Grumble grumble* See you at the bottom...AGAIN! =P  
Disclaimer: Are you retarded or something?**

* * *

Just as Grover turned the music on, a fresh breeze rippled through the room, which was odd considering all the windows were closed. Then it hit me: the blessing of Pan. Pan's spirit was going to help Grover. Of course...

"In this farewell, there's no blood, there's no alibi,  
'Cause I've drawn regret, from the truths, of a thousand lies  
So let mercy come, and wash away...

What I've done  
I'll face myself  
To cross out what I've become  
Erase myself  
And let go of what I've done

Put to rest, what you thought of me  
While I clean this slate with the hands of uncertainty  
So let mercy come, and wash away...

What I've done  
I'll face myself  
To cross out what I've become  
Erase myself  
And let go of what I've done  
For what I've done

I start again  
And whatever pain may come  
Today this ends  
I'm forgiving what I've done

What I've done  
I'll face myself  
to cross out what I've become  
Erase myself  
And let go of what I've done

What I've done

Forgiving what I've done

Na na na na, na na na na, na na na na, na na na."

Grover sounded exactly like Linkin Park, and I could tell Thalia finally approved of what Grover chose. Usually it was Jesse McCartney. But I guess having Pan's blessing really helps you out in life. I just wasn't sure how the Wild applies to karaoke. "Percy?"

I looked up. "Yeah?" I glanced around and saw everybody looking at me. "Oh crap. Just give me a minute to get ready." Everybody gave me a weird look, even Annabeth. This wasn't part of the plan, but it was going to help.

* * *

**Ooh, Percy finally gets to sing! What's he gonna do? Cliffie mania in this story! Tee-hee! Sorry, I'm kinda hyper! I just had a huge cherry Coke! R&R! =P**


	10. As Annabeth and I Go

**Oh my gods! One more chpater after this one! The next one has a lot more writing then the rest. Percy and Annabeth's plan starts to unfold in this chapter! So, without further ado, I present to you Chapter 10! See you at the bottom! =P  
Dislcaimer: ...Seriously?!**

* * *

I walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a glass. I filled it up with water and went out onto the fire escape that was by my bedroom window. As soon as I felt the crisp night air, I felt a little relief. It was getting a little stuffy inside. I put the glass above me and dumped it on my head. I suddenly felt like I could walk a thousand miles. I walked back inside completely dry with an empty glass in my hand. I caught Annabeth's eye and winked, and she gave me a nod of understanding and a wink back.

I walked up to the front of the room and turned the karaoke machine to my song. The music started. I felt the water's power within me and I began to sing.

"She said, 'I've gotta be honest, you're wasting your time if you're fishing 'round here.'  
And I said, 'You must be mistaken. I'm not fooling, this feeling is real.'  
She said, 'You've gotta be crazy! What do you take me for? Some kind of easy mark?'

You've got wits, you've got looks, you've got passion  
But I swear that you got me all wrong  
All wrong, all wrong  
But you've got me -

I'll be true, I'll be useful, I'll be cavalier  
I'll be yours my dear and I'll belong to you  
If you just let me through

This is easy as lovers go  
So don't complicate it by hesitating and  
This is wonderful as loving goes this is  
Telling me what's the sense in waiting

And I said, 'I've gotta be honest: I've been waiting for you all my life.'  
For so long I thought I was a soloumn bound but just seeing you makes me think twice  
And being with you here makes me saying, 'I fear I'll go crazy if you leave my side.'

You've got wits, you've got looks, you've got passion  
But are you brave enough to leave with me tonight?  
Tonight, tonight  
You've got me -

I'll be true, I'll be useful, I'll be cavalier  
I'll be yours my dear and I'll belong to you  
If you just let me through

This is easy as lovers go  
So don't complicate it by hesitating and  
This is wonderful as loving goes this is  
Telling me what's the sense in waiting

And, this is easy as lovers go  
So don't complicate it by hesitating and  
This is wonderful as loving goes this is  
Telling me what's the sense in waiting

And, this is easy as lovers go  
So don't complicate it by hesitating and  
This is wonderful as loving goes this is  
Telling me what's the sense in waiting."

My eyes never left Annabeth's the entire time. She could tell I had dedicated it to her. She would've blushed if I hadn't held her gaze. It was silent for a moment. I couldn't tell how well I'd done.

Eventually, Thalia let out a long whistle. "Wow, Percy. That was...amazing." Everyone nodded and mumbled stuff like, "Definitely," and "Awesome." I was still staring deep into Annabeth's gray eyes.

"Well," I said, "you're up." And I winked at her. She finally blushed, but no one noticed. As she walked past me, I could tell she really wanted to kiss me. But it would have to wait. When I sat back down, Grover gave me another wink. _Shut up, _I told him in my mind.

* * *

**One more chappie! OMGs! R&R! PeAcE oUt! =P**


	11. Lies and Promises

**Okay, here it is! The last chapter! Hooray! Sorry I couldn't finish yesterday...Stupid Mr. B...Here is he finish! Yay! See you at the bottom! =P  
Disclaimer: You are the stupidest person in the universe if I have to tell you.**

* * *

Annabeth walked up to the karaoke machine. She didn't look at all nervous. It's not like I'd ever heard her sing or anything, so I wasn't sure what to expect. The music started.

"I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
I count the colors in his eyes.

He'll never fall in love he swears  
As he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong  
And I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke, I fake a smile  
But I know all his favorite songs

And I could tell you, his favorite color's green  
He loves to argue, born on the eighteenth  
His mother's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him, I'd lie

He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light a go on?  
Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long?

He sees everything in black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine

I could tell you, his favorite color's green  
He loves to argue, born on the eighteenth  
His mother's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him, I'd lie

He stands there then walks away  
My gods, if I could only say:  
'I'm holding every breath for you."

He'd never tell you, but he can play guitar  
I think he can see through everything but my heart  
First thought when I wake up is 'My gods he's beautiful,'  
So I put on my blond hair up, and pray for a miracle

Yes, I could tell you, his favorite color's green  
He loves to argue, oh and it kills me  
His mother's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him,  
If you asked me if I love him,  
I'd lie."

Everyone's jaw was dropped, and I had a feeling mine was the lowest. It was probably because I was in love with her, but I would say Annabeth had the voice of an angel. The song sounded exactly like...exactly like me. I did't think some of the lyrics were the real ones, but I didn't care. I was staring. Again, Annabeth's eyes never left mine the entire song. She came and took her seat back next to me. I smiled at her.

"So Annabeth," Thalia said, smiling. "Was everything you just sang true? Swear on the River Styx."

Annabeth looked at her for a moment before saying, "I swear on the River Styx that if you asked me if I loved Percy, I'd lie, and that I could tell you all those things."

Silena was practically bursting. Beckendorf was smiling at me hugely, as was Grover. Nico was staring at Thalia. Clarrise was scowling at me, like usual.

"Okay then. Annabeth, do you love Percy?" Thalia asked.

My heart was pounding right out of my chest. I looked at Annabeth. She looked at me. Then she looked back at Thalia, looking her right in the eye. "No. No I don't." She was smiling wider than the distance was between the top of the St. Louis Arch and the Mississippi River. Trust me, I know. Then, she kissed me. When we broke apart, we were holding hands.

"Finally!" Grover said. "My head was about to burst from your excitement, Percy!"

Silena let out a squeal. Beckendorf said, "Alright, Percy!", and Nico was smiling and nodded at me.

Just then, Paul and my mom walked through the door. They were laughing. They saw everyone's attention on Annabeth and I, and my mother smiled even wider.

Thalia was glancing around at everyone's expressions. She got to Nico and she stopped, and she looked like she entered the same trance he was in. Jeez, this was weird...They're cousins! I gave Nico an encouraging nod. He said, "Hey Thalia, can I talk to you for a minute?" She nodded and he led her to the guest room. We heard the door close and everyone started talking at once: "When did this happen?" "Way to go!" "You two were meant to be." (Silena) and a "My plan worked!" from Paul. I told Clarrise about our walk (She asked about the when).

Nico and Thalia came back in the room looking extremely pleased. I whispered to Nico, "Tell me about it later." I looked at Annabeth and she was leaning back from Thalia. I'm guessing she said the same thing. I smlied. Aphrodite was probably going insane right now.

*****

After almost everyone left, it was just me, my mom, Paul and Annabeth. We started talking, and apparently Paul had taken my mom to a nice dinner. We told them about our eventful evening, and about our karaoke night. Soon Paul went home, and my mom went to bed. I told her we'd be going for a walk. I led Annabeth downstairs and to Central Park again.

She sighed. "Percy, why are we here?"

I shrugged. "I dunno."

Annabeth rolled her eyes at me. "Of course you don't, Seaweed Brain."

"I'm serious! I just felt the urge-" I stopped. In front of us were who else but Poseidon and Athena.

"Come, Percy." my father said to me. Athena nodded to Annabeth. We walked in silence for a while until I said, "Are you mad?"

Poseidon sighed and turned to face me. "No, son, I am not. Athena is much more upset about this then I am. In fact, I approve."

I felt my jaw drop. "B-but...I-I thought..." I stuttered.

My dad smiled his sun-crinkly-eyes smile at me. "Percy, just because Athena is...a bit brash toward my children doesn't mean I hate hers. I have helped Annabeth more than you are aware of."

I thought for a minute. "Westover Hall?" I guessed.

Poseidon nodded. "There was indeed ocean there, but there was a portal. I helped her survive the landing, which gave her more energy to hold the sky. She would've been long since dead."

I mulled that over. When I looked back, my dad was gone and Athena was in his place. I bowed. "Lady Athena."

"Percy Jackson. I told you at that winter council meeting that I did not approve of your friendship with my daughter. I just talked to her. She defended you with all she had, which I must admit was a lot." She looked at me with a new interest, as if I were a new creature she'd never seen before. "You have my permission."

I stared at her. I didn't say 'For what?', partly because her prescense was making me wiser, partly because I didn't want to seem stupid. I just said, "Thank you."

Athena disappeared, but I could still hear her say, "But if you hurt her, Perseus, you will have made your worst enemy yet."

I stopped and realized I had walked in a complete circle. I walked over to Annabeth. "What happened with you?" I asked. She told me her mother had given her permission, and that my father had told her he approved of her. I told her what happened to me, but I left out the last thing Athena said. It bothered me a little, though I wasn't sure why. I walked her over to the fountain we were at earlier. We sat there for a while just staring into each other's eyes. I leaned forward slowly. This was our best kiss yet, by far. Unlike the one in Mount St. Helens, it wasn't a goodbye. It was a hello to a new start.

"Annabeth, I need you to promise me one thing," I said, after we broke apart.

She eyed me. "Okay."

"This is serious. And hard to say." I gulped. "If...something...happens this summer...something happens to me, I want you to...to try and move on. Don't forget, but...move on." I was choking up.

Annabeth had tears in her eyes. "Don't talk like that, Percy. Whatever happens, I love you and no one else. But I promise. Now I need _you_ to promise _me _something."

"Shoot."

"Promise me you'll make it out of the war alive. Because if you don't, I won't be able to go on living."

I had to blink back tears, but I was still misty-eyed. I gave Annabbeth a big hug, and said, "I don't promise. I swear on the River Styx." Thunder boomed. I leaned out and back in, and gave her another kiss. "C'mon," I said. "We should get back." But I didn't get up. I just sat there with Annabeth in my arms. We stayed like that for at least a half hour.

I finally got up. "You can sleep in my room tonight. I'll sleep on the couch. We'll get you a plane ticket home in the morning." I gave her my hand and she took it. I knew a lot was going to change this summer. But at least I had Annabeth. And I wouldn't have her without that karaoke night.

* * *

**Well, that's it! Kind of sad, I know, but there was enough Percabeth, right? I told you this chapter was gonna be longer! R&R! Keep a lookout for my other works, including Annabeth's Birthday and Through Her Eyes, which are both in progress. So that's it! The end! Fin! Good night everybody! *Bows, audience claps* =P Goodbye!**


End file.
